


Wine and Roses

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy!Cas, M/M, au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddle up! Dean and Cas celebrate their six month anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Roses

Dean walked in to their tiny apartment, expecting to see Cas waiting for him. It was their six month anniversary, after all, and he had been looking forward to spending a quiet evening with his angel. A homemade dinner, a movie. All was silent. Maybe he was in the bedroom? He was about to call out to Cas, when he noticed a note on the table. 

“Meet me at this address, eight o clock sharp. Do NOT be late. Your outfit for tonight is on the bed- Cas”

It was already 6:30, so Dean hurried in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Coming out in nothing but a towel, he eyed the bag on the bed, and the box next to it. He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of boot cut jeans and a western shirt, pale green. The box contained a pair of dark brown cowboy boots, and a thick pair of woolen socks. OK, western night. Maybe it was that new steakhouse for dinner? At least Cas had remembered thick socks. New footwear could be VERY uncomfortable. He dressed quickly, and resisted the urge to Google the address. If Cas wanted to surprise him, that was ok by him. Anything to make him happy. Picking up his keys, Dean headed out.

Traffic was light, and he was able to make it by 7:45. He did a double take when he saw the name of the place, however. The Bunker. A western bar? He shrugged. Not his kinda thing, but if this was what Cas wanted, fine. He parked, and walked up to the door. On the door was a poster.

“One Night Only!! The Wine and Roses Western Dance Company. 8pm Tonight!” 

Might be fun, Dean thought. He looked around as he walked through the swinging doors.It was your typical country western place. Very much old west decor, with a well polished wooden bar. He sat down at the bar, and ordered a beer. This dance company must be good. The place was packed!! There was a large dance floor, and a few couples were moving to a slow song. He checked his watch. 7:50, and no sign of Cas. Dean started to worry. The music ended, and a voice came on.

“We’re about to get started with the entertainment for the evening. I need everyone off the dance floor, please. Before we begin, I also need to know if there’s a Dean Winchester in the house tonight? Dean?” Dean raised his hand slowly. “I’m Dean…”

“We have a special seat for you tonight. C’mon down front and take your place,” Dean moved down to the front row, next to the dance floor, very nervous about all eyes being on him. He sat down at a table, taking long sips from the beer in his hand. 

“And now, in their debut at The Bunker, dancing to ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy’, The Wine and Roses Dance Company!”

The music started, and a dozen well-built male dancers strode out onto the floor wearing black cowboy boots, jeans, chaps, light blue western shirts, and black Stetsons. The lights were low, and their hats hid their faces. They began to move to the music. Dean watched, still wondering about Cas. Until…one of the dancers turned his attention to Dean. Moving in close, he danced as if Dean were the only one in the room. His hat was over his face, but… The dancers all tipped up their hats and holy shit! Cas! Cas smiled at Dean, and giving him a wink, continued his performance, still dancing only for Dean. With each step, each turn, and each shake of his boyfriends’ hips, Dean became more turned on. When had he learned to dance like that? Dean tried,unsuccessfully, not to drool all over himself. He wondered absently what Cas would look like in just the hat, chaps, and boots. The new jeans suddenly became extremely uncomfortable. 

The song ended, and Cas stood in front of him. He was breathing heavily, smiling down at his beloved. The DJ came over and handed Cas a microphone.

“Hello, Dean. Happy six month anniversary! I hope you enjoyed the song, but the shows not quite over yet.” The other dancers came in close, and one of them handed something to Cas. 

“Dean, we haven’t been together that long, but it feels like I’ve known you forever. Without you, my life would be incomplete.” He dropped to one knee, holding out a small open box that contained a silver band with three small green gems along its curve.

“Please say that you will be mine, forever. Dean Winchester, will you marry me?” Dean leaned forward, cupping Cas’ cheeks, and kissed him. Cheers erupted from all around. When they finally broke the kiss, Cas whispered “That’s a yes, right?” Dean nodded, eyes full of tears, and kissed him again. Hard.

 

Much later, they lay in each others arms, mostly naked. Well, Cas had on chaps…and a hat…Dean had only his ring.

“I’m really glad I kept the costume. Ready for round two?” asked Cas. Dean smiled.

“Ride ‘em, Cowboy!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of it. Just having fun. And, well, I have this THING for cowboys... Inspired by this- especially at 3:17! https://youtu.be/mFRxRS8IkPU


End file.
